


Undercover Connections

by gummyrubi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ace judai strikes again, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, But everyones like no it's forbidden, Coffee Shop, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Lgbt asuka, M/M, They just wanna be friends, dance club, more characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, this fic now has fanart!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Judai and Johan are agents working for different groups and they keep meeting up on assignments. They aren't supposed to be friends but they just seem to be drawn to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

It was chaos.

It was supposed to be a routine assignment. Find the leader of a group terrorizing the city and take them out.

Get in, get out.

Simple.

And then an explosion happened, shaking the foundation of the mansion Yuki Judai had infiltrated at midnight to get to the head of the group.

“What was that?” a voice asked in his ear.

Judai silently cursed when several people started running through the mansion, guns raised as they all talked fast in their language. “What's happening over there?”

Alarms were blaring, deafening as they woke up the entire mansion, alerting them that someone outside their group was here, and was making an attack.

“Hold on,” Judai replied, trying to parse what the people were saying. He was hiding in a dark hallway watching as directions were given to find the source of the explosion and to protect their leader.

He fit in well enough with his jeans and black tshirt—his handlers were always trying to get him to blend in more but this worked since everyone else looked like him right now. He had his own gun ready in his hand, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Judai wasn’t even the one to do these types of missions but other agents he worked with were still out on long missions and he was available so he took a couple weeks to plan this one out and now it all went up in flames. The paperwork for this would be endless and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

He followed the last person, dodging behind open doors and hallways anytime someone looked back. He hid in another dark hallway, closing in on what he knew was the leader's room. There were twenty, no, thirty so far and more on the way.

Judai cursed under his breath when another explosion went off, this time closer to where they were. Who kept setting off these bombs? Did someone else have the same hit as he did?

Debris was falling and smoke started filling up the hallways as more and more people scrambled around. This just became a lot harder than he wanted it to be.

Judai didn't glance back as he tried to figure out the best way to get inside that room.

Maybe if he snuck outside and went back in—

He felt a change in the air, heard the way a gun cocked an inch or so behind his head a second after that.

Judai stilled, slowing his breathing. He hadn't even heard someone come up behind him; he was equal parts impressed and pissed. “Are you the one that set off the explosives?”

“I needed a distraction.” The voice replied easily. Judai tried placing the voice to see if he recognized it but he didn't; the person also spoke without an accent but that wasn't unusual in this line of work. The person hummed, “I'll shoot before you aim that.”

Judai's hand froze, his gun almost leveling with the person behind him. “You could've shot me already.”

“Yes.” They didn't deny it and Judai's curiosity was begging him to turn around and see the face of his opponent. His heart was racing—he felt excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time and for some reason he wanted to talk to his opponent instead of fighting them.

But in the next few seconds, they were found.

“Hey!”

Judai finally turned around to see bright green eyes and a wild shock of blue hair. Tight black clothes—looked thick enough to be durable, maybe kevlar?—and combat boots that made him look like an agent. So. He was the same as Judai. Maybe just one that followed the rules a bit more.

The gun hadn't moved from its earlier position. “Yours?”

The man shook his head and with that knew they weren't Judai’s either. Seems they had both converged at this point alone to carry the same assignment.

That should’ve raised some red flags. Judai should've shot him, at that split second his guard was down. He should've disarmed him, thrown him to the enemy that was quickly surrounding them, and then run so he could complete his assignment.

He should have.

But he didn't.

Something clicked between them in the next second and then they stood back to back, facing the people surrounding them, all their weapons aimed at the two in the middle. Judai heard when the other agent pulled out a second gun though he didn’t know from where. Judai himself pulled out a knife and the second he threw it at one of their attackers, shots fired from all over.

Judai didn't know what happened in the next few minutes. He did of course, know that he took out way more people than he initially intended coming into this assignment. He also knew the other guy took out just as many as he had and not once had Judai felt his life was in danger around him.

Hadn't really, even when he had a gun to his head.

 _God_. What a first impression.

Judai turned to look at the blue haired newcomer and didn't move when the man aimed directly at Judai and fired, taking out the person coming up right behind Judai, the bullet not even grazing his cheek.

He nodded at the stranger who grinned back at him, elbowing someone rushing up to him in the face, sending them to the ground.

Judai returned the earlier favor by taking out another person who was charging behind the stranger. Somewhere along the line the stranger had tossed Judai his second gun who used it to incapacitate their attackers, then tossed it back to him. The agent put it away after that, once they saw they finished everyone off.

He was so caught up in this fight and the stranger that he hadn't even noticed someone was screaming in his ear.

“Judai! What is going on over there?!”

Judai winced and said, “Cant talk,” then turned off his ear piece.

His handlers were going to give him hell for it later, but he didn’t care.

The stranger did the same, “Don’t worry everything’s fine,” and turned off his communicator too.

Judai and the stranger looked at each other, curious by the other and surrounded by bodies.

They acted as one when they ran in the direction of the leader’s room, guarded by only a few people. He had to assume the rest he had seen were the ones they took out earlier.

They didn't even waste a bullet and stood before a closed door.

“He's my kill,” Judai spoke up.

The stranger chuckled. “Sure. If you can shoot faster than me.” He smiled and kicked the door down, both he and Judai raising their reloaded guns at the three people inside.

“Please, please don't hurt me,” the man in the middle, presumably the leader, begged as the other two shakily aimed their guns at the two at the door.

How the mighty fall when stripped away of their support.

The one on the left fired and when Judai ducked out of the way, the stranger rushed forward, disarmed the guy and knocked him to the ground, pressing a gun against his forehead. Judai took the other's moment of hesitation to mimic that with the other guard.

The stranger instead knocked out his guard at the same time Judai did.

They were so in sync it was scary, for Judai.

He'd never met someone who could match him so perfectly.

He wondered if the other agent felt the same way.

“Please!” their assignment sobbed.

“Should've thought of that before killing so many innocent people in this little power struggle you started." The stranger scoffed, aiming his gun at the center of the leader's forehead.

But he didn't shoot.

He glanced over at Judai, quirking a brow at him. “I thought he was your kill.”

Judai grinned at him, now more interested than anything.

“I'm supposed to take him in, but no one said he couldn't get a little roughed up along the way.”

The stranger chuckled, putting his gun back in his holster. “Normally I'd steal him from you but I'll let you have this one.”

“Oh? You'll _let_ me?” Judai smirked at him, never taking his eyes off him as he shot the leader in the leg when he tried to escape by the window. “Who are you?” he should have asked what group he was from, why they had never seen each other in this line of work before, what it would take to meet him again.

The stranger looked cheeky, “Maybe we’ll cross paths again.”

And before Judai could say anything, the stranger walked out of the room, leaving Judai behind with their assignment.

That's when the world came back to him, the alarms, the shouting, the smoke and fire, the chaos.

This stranger came in like a whirlwind and left just as quickly.

Judai still stared at the empty doorway even as he turned his communicator back on to hear immediate screaming in his ear.

“Hey guys,” Judai asked his handlers, ignoring their questions about what was happening and if he was hurt, “I need you to find someone for me.”

* * *

“His name is Johan, probably." Were the first words Asuka said to him when he deigned to show up at work. Judai was notorious for never showing up when he had to have follow up meetings.

Judai perked up, sliding into the seat across from her. “Probably?”

“There's very little information about him, but I was able to find some, he has a couple names, though Johan is his most used,” she paused, “But that isn't saying much considering how little we found out. Jesse is another name he's used,” she shrugged. “Kinda like you.”

Judai didn't usually stay on assignments long enough for people to learn his name but he usually gave his first name or sometimes Jaden.

He tried Johan’s name on his lips, feeling that was the right one. He looked happy and he didn't even notice the way Asuka narrowed her eyes at him.

“Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't. You've already given everyone here enough heart attacks for a lifetime.”

Judai grinned, “I wasn't going to do anything.”

“You need to stay away from him, he's dangerous and he could kill you.” It was her own advice, because it didn't matter how good Judai was, she always worried he would be hurt while on an assignment, worried he wouldn't come back. 

“He won't,” Judai sounded completely sure. He leaned his head back on the seat, briefly closing his eyes as he recalled all that happened three nights ago. “He could have, and he didn't.”

Asuka sighed tiredly, “I don't like that someone was able to sneak up on you.”

After much prodding, Judai had eventually spilled everything that had happened at the mansion last week and he'd startled his handlers when he mentioned he had help. They were surprised Judai hadn't killed that stranger on the spot but Judai had only grinned, scaring them even more. He hadn't _needed_ help of course, but everything ran so smoothly with the two of them working together, however abrupt their meeting was. Judai liked it.

“I do, means he's good.” Judai looked _giddy_ and Asuka was mildly disturbed. She wasn't even his handler and she was not willing to put up with whatever this was about to become.

“If you see him again, you're ordered to bring him in. We have reason to believe he could pose a threat.”

Judai rolled his eyes. “We can agree to disagree.” He stood up and stretched his hands high above his head then pulled them back. “If that's all, I'm leaving.”

“No, you still need to meet with—"

“Just tell ‘em everything went well and I’ll eventually send my report in.”

“They're panicking because they think another agent is after you.”

“He snuck up on me once, it won't happen again so you all can relax.”

Asuka frowned but knew there was no stopping him once he left. If he wasn't their best agent he would've been fired long ago—he gave the higher ups too many headaches.

Asuka herself was one of their top agents but she was recovering from a broken leg and had to be on desk duty until it was fully healed. This meant that as one of the only people Judai partially listened to, she was acting as an intermediary between Judai and his handlers and it was worse than being out in the field.

Judai walked out of the building with a grin and blended into the crowd, ready to do some research of his own, to see what he could find out about Johan.


	2. Chapter 2

With all the commotion due to taking the power out, getting into DS Corp was easy. Their systems were down and he took out their backup generators too, so he could get in and out without being noticed. The only workers still there at midnight weren’t ones that mattered today so Judai figured this job would be quick.

Judai rushed down a hallway that lead to the main computer room—all he needed was the paper trail and his job would be done.

He frowned when he reached the room and saw a blue light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door.

He raised his gun, took a deep breath and kicked open the door.

There was only one occupant in the room, a familiar one who was tapping away at a computer with one hand, gun in the other hand aimed at the door, eyes pulling their attention from the screen in front of him. They were both dressed the same way as the first time they met, one in sensible clothes for a spy and one in common, everyday clothes less appropriate for a spy. Judai figured the other agent was a stickler for the rules.

“Johan?” Judai blurted out.

The blue haired agent blinked once then smiled at him.

“Been looking me up?” He set his gun down and turned his attention back to the computer.

Judai lowered his gun too and scoffed, forgetting about the mission at hand, “Like you haven't.”

Johan grinned. “You’re right, _Judai._ ”

Judai ignored the way his heart skipped a beat—he’d have to get his health checked out because what—and instead watched the agent continue typing. “Two things.”

“Why didn’t I shoot and why is this computer running?”

Judai huffed. “What, are you psychic?”

Johan laughed. “Nah, just good.” He looked up, green eyes flashing due to the screen’s reflection. “Thought it'd be you when you kicked the door open and it's always good to be prepared.” He pointed at a small object Judai recognized to be a portable power generator.

“Why do we have the same mission again?”

Johan chuckled, “I said we'd cross paths again but I didn't think it would be so soon.”

Judai walked over to him, peering around him to see what was on the screen. “Wait you're looking for the same info I am.”

Johan glanced back at him, amused. “You gonna wait for me to do all the work?”

“I mean, if you’re offering.” Judai grinned cheekily and Johan laughed, scooting over so Judai could get a better look at the screen. As he moved, Judai kicked something under the desk. He looked down to see a crumpled form and Johan hummed, not sparing the body a glance.

“He’ll come to, eventually.”

“What branch are you from?”

Johan looked at him, and neither really registered how unnecessarily and possibly dangerously close to each other they were, arms pressed up against each other, neither with weapons raised.

They each had several on their persons; their training was screaming at them to fight, their sense was telling them otherwise.

“It’s too easy if I just tell you.”

Judai didn’t pout, he didn’t. “Just a hint. Come on, you must know I work mostly here.”

If Judai had his communicator on, his handler would be yelling at him to stop engaging this other agent and either get out or bring him in. But Judai turned it off once he got inside the building—he was known for being a little more reckless in his assignments than he should be.

Johan’s typing stopped, laughing at the way Judai looked. He seemed harmless, even in this low blue light—he figured that was his charm. “You’re assuming I’m as curious about you as you are of me.”

“Well aren’t you?”

Johan grinned. “I mostly operate in Europe.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I go where I’m needed.” Johan moved his elbow for a second and tossed something at Judai who caugh it reflexively.

It was a small flash drive, the same one Judai had in his pocket earlier and meant to use to transfer info.

Judai was mildly impressed. “Oh come on, you can’t be _that_ good.” But he slipped the drive back into his pocket, assuming the proper information would be there.

Johan took out his own flash drive and unplugged his power source from the computer, throwing them into darkness. “You’re very trusting.”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t be?” Judai couldn’t see the other agent but he could feel him close, as close as they were before because neither had moved. Judai reached a hand out, gun forgotten in his holster, but before he could reach out to Johan, the other agent took a step back and he disappeared. Judai didn't hear him leave, but he felt that the room was empty with no signs left behind of the other.

Judai sighed, checked to make sure he still had the flash drive, then headed back out.

By the time Judai made it out of the building, the power was back on and no one would ever know Judai and Johan had set foot in there.

* * *

“I really hate working with you."

Judai made sure no one was around to see him talk to his earpiece and he hissed, “It's not my fault you got put here with me.”

A rustling sound came from Manjyome’s side, then, “I'd rather be with Asuka.”

“So would I.”

Really, he didn't understand why they got put together a lot. They didn't work well together and they had two totally different styles. Where Judai was reckless but extremely capable, Manjyome was calculating and followed the rules. It wasn't unusual for Judai to rush into things with Manjyome having to come in and figure out how to fix things before _too_ much trouble started.

They saved each other's lives on a mission back two years ago and their handlers never let them forget they were fully capable of working together no matter how much the two of them insisted it was a fluke. They ignored the fact that Manjyome and Judai sometimes didn’t get along well enough that they’d nearly cost them several missions, and continued to have them work together.

Currently, the two of them were undercover in a club, packed with people having a good time. They had to get in, find a woman who was dealing illegal weapons while running her fashion empire—somehow the world had no idea she did both—and bring her in.

Judai was currently in a red short-sleeved crop top with black skinny jeans and calve-high boots. He had some knives stored in there that made it through the check at the front door. He had some other knives on himself too, but no one needed to know that. Manjyome was in his usual all-black get up of a button down and skinny jeans and nice shoes and he had a few weapons on him too since they were just too easy to hide.

“Where are you?” Manjyome asked into the earpiece.

Judai rolled his eyes. “I’m here, but dude you’re going to blow our cover if you keep talking to me.” He generally hated having a communicator on him and he’d turn it off if it didn’t mean Manjyome would hunt him down and demand he turn it back on. He was just off to the side of the main dance floor, leaning against a wall as he watched the mass of people moving to the beat of the music reverberating through the club.

For a famous fashion designer, their target sure was hard to f—

Something caught his attention on the dance floor, someone that moved near him.

Judai pushed himself off the wall and walked into the dance floor, easily dodging the moving bodies and sidestepping grinding couples. It was considerably hotter inside than outside of it and Judai could already feel himself start to heat up.

He looked around, trying to see if he could find that same person from before. His eyes narrowed as he got on his tiptoes to try to see over people but it didn’t help. He briefly thought about walking back out, and going up the stairs towards where Manjyome was so he could get a better look—

“Hey, is that you on the dancefloor? _What_ are you doing over there?”

—and he ignored him, turning instead to walk back out of the dance floor when he bumped into someone.

An arm wrapped around his waist—it felt hot, their arm on his bare waist, slotting into place just where his crop top ended—to keep him steady before he collided with the people behind him while his hands went up to the person’s shirt.

Judai looked up into a gorgeous pair of... blue eyes and… blonde hair?

Wait.

“Johan?” He asked, unsure. Because they looked like him, same height and build currently in a sleeveless skin-tight dark blue turtleneck, dark skinny jeans and also calve-high boots, same tousled spikes and that same smile. But the colors were different. The neon lights flashing blindly above them made his blonde hair change along with them.

The man smiled at him, arm tightening a fraction to bring him in closer. “We keep bumping into each other like this and I’ll start to think you’re doing this on purpose.” He had to lean in close for Judai to hear him as the music blasted around them.

Judai reached a hand up to play with the ends of Johan’s blonde hair. He wasn’t pouting, not really. Maybe. He made sure to speak close to Johan’s ear, “I like it, but blue suits you best.”

Johan winked, “Gotta keep people on their toes.”

Judai smiled back at him, not even having realized that the two of them were dancing together as they slowly made their way off the dance floor.

(art by [bellaraeanne](http://bellaraeanne.tumblr.com/post/177565561731/and-though-the-music-dies-the-rhythm-of-our))

Judai knew Johan was carrying as many if not more weapons than him—he’d be able to tell in a bit—but he felt completely safe right now. He had long since tuned Manjyome out but he turned off the earpiece either way, chuckling at Manjyome’s threatening squawk.

“Are you here to party or…?” Judai trailed off, letting Johan guide their dancing, pressing close to each other and moving together with ease. Judai wasn’t one for dancing much but this was fun.

“Been waiting for a certain someone to come onto the dancefloor,” Johan replied, but he kept a teasing tone once he pulled back enough to look at Judai, “But someone more interesting crossed my path.”

Judai playfully rolled his eyes. “Some of the higher ups are either loving this or having heart attacks.”

Johan chuckled, about to reply but his eyes narrowed and his hand moved off of Judai’s waist and held a knife against Manjyome’s neck once the other man finally came to their location. The knife had a black blade that hid in the neon lights above them. Manjyome tensed, his own hand halfway to grabbing a weapon but was too slow. He glared at Judai.

Judai somehow missed the other arm around his waist and frowned, stepping so he was in front of his partner, between the him and the knife. “Manjyome, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to keep watch.” The three were at the edge of the dance floor and were close enough that they could raise their voices without worrying other people were going to hear them.

“You’re fraternizing with the enemy and you turned off your comm, are you trying to get yourself killed?” He shifted his glare onto Johan whose eyes stayed cold. He took half a step back, discomfort obvious when he felt the same vibes coming from this guy that he got from Judai. The kind that caught someone off guard, and the next thing they know there’s a knife in their chest.

Johan waited a second before he lowered his hand and in a blur of movement, hid the knife back on his person. He stepped away from Judai and Judai stayed frowning at the loss of the other. “I am technically on an assignment, but it’s probably not the same one you have this time,” the important person he was after was the club owner himself, they all just happened to be at the right place at the right time. “I’ll see you around.”

Judai took hold of his hand, stopping him from moving. “Wait.”

“ _Judai_!” Manjyome hissed.

Judai continued ignoring him and locked his brown eyes with those blue ones. “We should dance together, sometime, without,” he waved his other hand around, “all this.”

Johan’s blue eyes searched his. Judai didn’t know whether he liked the blue ones or the green ones more. “I’d like that.” And with a small smile, he walked back into the dance crowd and disappeared from sight.

Manjyome grumbled in irritation once Judai turned to look at him with judging eyes. “Are you out of your mind?”

“I had everything handled, ok? We’re friends.”

“Judai, that guy can’t be your friend, he almost killed me,” Manjyome hissed, following Judai who went back to his earlier perch. He knew he wouldn’t see Johan anymore if the other didn’t want to be found. Shame. And he’d been having a good time too.

“We were dancing and talking, you’re overreacting.”

“He’s dangerous.”

Judai snorted, glancing back at his partner and noticing the three knives on him. Judai was carrying six and he knew Johan was carrying seven. He narrowed his eyes. “ _So am I_.”

They all seemed to forget that part.

Manjyome shook his head, not willing to fight with him over this. They’d already compared stats and kill rates long ago; Judai was the better agent, though his handlers hated admitting it. “Let’s just finish this up so we can go home, I’m tired of all these lights and the music.” And he walked back towards the stairs and headed to his original post.

Judai liked the lights and the music, liked the feeling of the bass thrumming with his heartbeat.

Most of all, he had liked seeing Johan, had liked dancing with him too.

A familiar redhead caught his eye and he grudgingly turned his communicator back on. “I’ve got her.”

* * *

“I can see why Judai’s so taken with him,” Fubuki commented as he looked at the reports Manjyome and Judai handed in. Well, Manjyome harassed Judai until he did them and then he went and turned both in so he wouldn’t get in trouble thanks to the slacker. “You said you got the same vibe from him?”

Manjyome huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “It was weird seeing how easily he talked to the enemy, but they’re probably on the same wavelength so it’s not all that surprising.”

“That could mean trouble in the future,” Fubuki hummed. He was unfortunately one of Judai’s handlers, the other being Ryou. Judai didn’t like to listen to either of them and gave them a lot of trouble—he’d be gone by now if he wasn’t their best. It was unfortunate how that worked out. “Have they met outside of missions?” He’d have to look into why Johan’s group had him in the same places as Judai so often. He didn’t trust him.

The other shrugged. “He doesn’t tell me anything, you’d have to ask Asuka if she knows.”

Fubuki shook his head. “She doesn’t know either. I guess we’ll have to just keep an eye on them and hope nothing more comes of this.”

* * *

Judai slid into the seat across from Johan at the coffee shop, seeing the other agent not even bat an eyelash at his entrance; he just sipped at his coffee and stared. This time he was back with his blue hair and green eyes. “We probably shouldn't meet as civilians.”

“Oh come on, how did you see me coming?” Judai hadn't even ordered anything since he’d gone straight for the other agent, and now seeing that coffee made him want to get a drink too. But he didn’t even have to look behind him to see that the line was only getting longer and he didn’t actually want to go through that just for some overpriced coffee he wasn’t even really fond of to begin with.

“Knew I was being watched for a couple blocks.” Johan smiled, “Are you trying to sneak up on me?”

“I will surprise you one of these days, just watch.”

Johan sipped at his coffee again, saw Judai eyeing it, then offered him the drink.

“What is it?”

“An Americano.”

Judai debated it before taking a sip, ignoring all red flags of potential poisoning. He savored the sip but then made a face. “Too bitter for me.”

Johan laughed. “Sorry. I don't have much of a sweet tooth.”

“Noted.”

Johan took back his drink and sipped at it again before he started getting up.

“No wait, you’re leaving?” Judai blurted out, surprising both of them.

Johan tilted his head to the side a bit, “We’re from two different groups, you’re technically on my hit list.”

“And you’re on mine,” Judai sounded nonchalant, “But you helped me back then.” He meant their first meeting, and their second one, too.

Johan’s eyes were amused as he sipped his drink again. “You didn’t need my help.”

And he knew even that? Judai _had_ to get to know this guy more.

“What’s the harm in being friends?”

“No harm,” Johan acknowledged, “Don’t know what our higher ups will say though.”

Judai shrugged, “Who cares about them?”

Johan chuckled, “We probably should.” He pulled out his phone to check the time. “I do have to get going now though.” He pushed his chair in and looked at Judai who also had his phone out. Judai grinned at him and Johan shook his head, smiling. “I’d say we wait until we cross paths again but I’m sure you’ll just text me."

Judai felt giddy because Johan noticed when he’d managed to scan his phone to get his number. “I absolutely will.”  
  
“Jesse!” called out a barista. Johan walked over to the counter and came back with a separate drink in his hand, one that he placed in front of Judai.

Judai stared at it. “What is it?”

“Not an Americano.” And with a laugh, he waved goodbye and walked out of the coffee shop.

Judai didn't hesitate and took a small sip, careful not to burn his tongue.

It was chai sweetened with honey, just the way Judai liked it.

He grinned, then sent out a text to the newest number in his contact list. “ _You’re good.”_

He received a reply moments later, “ _Maybe just a bit._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They flirt ;D  
> It might seem like this is setting up for angst or something but rest assured, everything will be fine :D  
> Anyway, I'm having fun writing this lol  
> (Ps, who want to guess what DS stands for? aha ;D And yes, watch me avoid all things about fighting and being actual spies and just write about the stuff between lol)  
> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi)/tumblr to talk spiritshipping with me lol  
> UPDATE 8.30.18: LOOK AT THE GORGEOUS FANART MY FRIEND BELLA DREW AHHHHH IT'S SO LOVELY !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka tossed her hair over her shoulder as she walked out of a warehouse late at night. She’d taken out a group trying to make dangerous drugs and with a quick text to her handler, she was cleared.

Her leg was strong enough to support her again—the doctor had told her it was a clean break and would heal perfectly so long as she stayed off it while it healed. A reckless mistake cost her months of being out of commission. But here she was again, back on the field and with a promise to herself that she’d be more careful.

Asuka, in her kevlar-infused bodysuit and knee-high boots, was alone in this side of the city at two-seventeen in the morning. Her footsteps were soft against the concrete; dogs barked in the background and cars lazily passed by as she slowly walked down the street.

She liked the feeling of being back on her feet so she refused having a car this time, since all she had to do was make it home and sleep.

She felt something twinge in the air and she looked up at the skyscraper in front of her.

A window shattered from the topmost floor and someone came out, arms covering their head.

She took a step back, hand on her gun, when she saw the figure pull something out and then the building behind them went up in flames.

Asuka ran and hid by the closest building to avoid debris and watched as the figure landed on the roof of the neighboring building. She narrowed her eyes and in a split decision, went after them.

It took a couple minutes to reach the roof but she made it silently to the top, and she looked around and saw—

No one.

She frowned, then heard a gun cock behind her head. She waited a beat, then, “You must be Johan.”

“Didn’t realize I was on so many radars.”

The wind ruffled her hair but she didn’t feel any of the cold thanks to her suit. “I work with Judai.”

“Ah.” He put the gun away and watched her turn around. She took in the blue hair, green eyes, black bodysuit and combat boots. He was dressed like her because both were dressed like agents unlike their mutual friend.

“You should convince Judai to wear his suits too,” Asuka blurted out.

Johan laughed. It was a soft sound that carried well even with the wind around them. “I don’t think he’d listen to me.”

Asuka glanced back at the burning building behind them. Sirens were heard in the distance. “So, you like explosions?”

Johan looked pleased. “Sometimes you gotta bring it all down.”

She nodded in agreement. She also understood what Manjyome meant by having the same vibe as Judai. She knew that _he_ knew she was analyzing him and a part of her wondered what it would be like to have him in the same agency as her and Judai.

Their phones beeped at the same time. They read the messages, then deleted them right after.

“What are the chances we’re after the same guy?” Asuka asked, walking to the edge of the roof.

Johan joined her, “Illegal weapons dealer?”

Hazel eyes met green.

And then the two of them jumped.

* * *

 

Judai’s phone beeped and he was surprised to see a message from Asuka at this time of night. Morning? It was too late for it to be night and too early for it to be morning.

_“Your guy’s interesting.”_

Judai blinked at the text. “Huh?”

* * *

 

Judai sat on his bed, sipping some honey green tea boba, bored out of his mind. Things were quiet on his end—Asuka and Manjyome getting assignments after assignments but Judai wasn't getting anything. He'd texted Ryou who told him to lay low for a bit; they didn't have anything that needed him immediately.

So. _Bored_.

He pulled out his phone and texted a certain spy.

“ _Trial by combat or trial by dance off?”_

Johan on the other hand, was out in another country, in the midst of taking down a terrorist group with Edo, another agent. He pulled his phone out and smiled at the screen.

“T'énvoyes des textos? Tu me fais marcher, là?” Edo asked, ducking some gunfire. “Johan!”

“ _I mean I'm partial to combat but imagine voting for politicians in a dance off._ ” Johan grinned at Edo who rolled his eyes.

Judai smiled, sitting up so he could text properly without worrying about the phone falling on his face. One of the top spies in the world and even he has that happen to him quite a bit. “ _Their ability to dance would sway me more than it should._ ”

Johan took out the two gunning for Edo who hopped over the wall he was using to hide in order to go after one of the stragglers. Johan threw a grenade behind them, keeping Edo safe. “ _That’s the best part. If they can't convince me with their hips, then why should they get my vote?_ ”

Judai laughed because _finally_ , someone understood him.

“ _You busy?”_

Johan listened to his handler while they guided him through the building he ran into, following the leader while Edo took care of the remaining ones.

“ _Never too busy for you.”_

Judai snorted, then took in too many boba bubbles, nearly choking. Ah, if his coworkers could see him now. “ _Are you always like this?”_

“C'est fin.” Johan double checked to make sure Edo was clear.

“Eres ridículo,”  Edo shook his head. “Mandando mensajes mientras estamos bajo fuego.”

“Calmate. J'ai tout sous contrôle.” Johan looked cheeky and Edo huffed.

“Te odio.”

“Me adoras.”

“Mentiras.”

“En serio.”

“Si vous auriez fini,” said Johan's handler, lightly. “Rendez-vous en cinq minutes.” They paused. “Buen trabajo, pero para la próxima no anden de _traviesos_.”

Edo rolled his eyes. “No fui yo.”

“ _Muchachos._ ”

Johan and Edo eventually shared a look and grinned.

Johan's handler sighed. “What did I do to get stuck with you?”

“Good things, I'm sure.”

Edo and Johan eventually left once everything was done and under control and they relaxed in the drive back to their hotel. They checked over each other's injuries and settled into bed because they had a plane to catch in a few hours.

Johan unlocked his phone one last time, smiling at the texts he and Judai had sent each other today.

“He must be something,” Edo commented from the other bed, his back to Johan and no indication of being awake.

“He is,” Johan agreed, before locking the screen. He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, just like all the others.

He liked this, what he had with Judai. It was refreshing, to have someone like this know his life and still want to be a part of it. So what if their agencies technically had the other on their hit list? They were friends.

His phone lit up with an incoming text from Judai.

“ _What's a little thing that made you smile today?_ ”

Johan immediately typed back, “ _You,”_ but then deleted it when he felt himself get shy. He stared at the text, thumbs hovering over the keyboard.

Edo turned over in his bed, blue eyes curious. “You got it bad.”

“Shush,” Johan replied, before texting back, “ _I saw a rainbow after a long storm_.”

* * *

 

Judai currently spun in a chair, bored out of his mind. Ryou and Fubuki were both keeping him there until he finished all his reports for the last couple of months that he kept putting off but _man_ they were so boring.

So he stared out the window instead, looking down at the people that walked in the street.

He wanted to text Johan but Ryou had confiscated his phone until he had finished the reports so he was out of luck.

All those people there with their freedom sure were lucky.

Some people had food with them and that made Judai hungry. Was it lunchtime? He should grab some lunch as soon as he finished and maybe he could even call Johan to see if he was in town.

Judai almost fell out of the chair he was in when he saw a particular shade of blue walking through the street.

He scrambled off his chair and rushed out of the room. Ryou would _probably_ forgive him for running out before he was done. _Maybe_.

He took the stairs instead of the elevator and jumped over the railing on the last three floors so he could get out faster.

It'd be nice to hang out with Johan for a bit and maybe they could grab lunch before Judai had to go back to work. He wondered if Johan spent as much time as he did working on reportshe should ask him for tips.

Judai easily dodged people on the street as he headed in the direction he saw Johan go. It was only seconds ago he'd seen him so he had to be somewhere close.

 _There_!

Judai waved a hand up, about to call out Johan’s name, when he saw Johan smile and call out to someone that came up to him.

The man was shorter than Johan with silver hair and blue eyes. He and Johan started walking together, the two speaking animatedly, Johan laughing and putting an arm around the other man's shoulder.

Judai stopped as he watched them walk into a restaurant together. It was a place he wanted to check out last week before his mission but didn't get the chance to.

Judai didn't miss the easy way Johan leaned in close with the other man and how friendly he was.

Judai lowered his hand and turned around, quiet as he made his way back to work.

Ryou was waiting for him at the front door, hands crossed over his chest, a brow quirked in disapproval.

Judai braced himself for a scolding but Ryou just silently watched him walk back into the building and up the stairs.

He sat down at his chair again and sighed. He hoped Johan was having fun with his friend at least.

Judai didn't know why he felt so sad. It was nice to know his friends had other friends.

Maybe he just wanted to be selfish about this one.

* * *

 

Judai let out a tired sigh, turning his head one way until his neck cracked, then the other way until it cracked too.

He didn't mind sleeping away from home when he was out on assignments but god did he miss his bed.

He yawned as he made his way through his dark home, not caring to turn on the lights as he shuffled his way through. He'd been out of the house for a whole week and the only thing he had planned was to sleep in for a whole day.

He flung off his coat and took off his jeans as he walked—hed pick those up later. He opened the door to his room and walked in, about to close the door when he immediately caught someone's hand as it reached out from behind him. He pulled it forward and hit the other person with his elbow, using their weight to throw them forward and pinning them underneath, his forearm pressed to the other's throat.

“Whoa, you _are_ good.” The person remarked, moving their legs and flipping them over until the man had Judai pinned.

Brown eyes narrowed and seconds later, the two were upright, Judai slamming the stranger against the wall, a knife at his throat.

A pair of unfamiliar blue eyes met his in the faint moonlight illuminating the room. “Who are you?”

“I'm a friend of Johan's.”

Judai’s gaze didn't change.

“I'm Edo, I've heard a lot about you.” And when he shifted so he was in the light, Judai's eyes widened.

“You're the man I saw with Johan.” That silver hair and those blue eyes.

“Oh? Didn't know you'd been spying on us.” Edo grinned, but though it was easy going, Judai didn't relax his hold.

“I just happened to see you.”

Edo hummed. “Dunno if Johan would like you hurting his friends like this.”

Judai pressed in a little further, likely enough to draw blood. “You're the one who broke into my house.” He was going to have to update his security because he wasn't about to let people start breaking in whenever they wanted.

Edo put his hands up in resignation. “Fair enough.”

Judai let up after a second, but kept his eyes on the other, knife still in his hand.

Edo looked pleased. “You fight well, I can see why Johan likes you.”

Judai lit up a little. “He told you about me?” He didn't care that that might be a little dangerous and actually now that he thought about it, he might have to move so no one else would know where he lived, but he was happy that Johan spoke of him.

He nearly pulled his phone out to text him but remembered he needed to clear up this situation first.

Edo laughed, noticing the look on Judai's face. “I'll be leaving now, but maybe we'll work together in the future.”

Edo's phone rang at that moment and he winced, recognizing the ringtone. “Joha—” He looked sheepish as Johan spoke on the other end. “I didn't hurt him. In fact, _he_ nicked _me_.”

Guess the blade had cut the skin just enough to draw blood. “Yes, I learned my lesson.” He coughed. “Sí, sí. Entiendo. Relájate, tout va bien.” Edo looked over at Judai, holding the phone out. “He wants to talk to you.”

Judai narrowed his eyes but took the phone. “Hello?”

“Judai! I'm so sorry, I didn't think Edo would break into your house like this. He won't be doing it again.”

Judai smiled at the other's voice. “It's fine, no one was hurt.”

“Hey, _I_ was.” Edo reminded, pointing to his throat.

They ignored him.

“I'm actually on my way to pick him up.” Johan continued.

Judai nodded. “Yeah I guess I have to move out after this. Can't have my location compromised and all that.”

Johan laughed, “Sorry about that. I can help you look for a new place, if you want?”

“That's nice but isn't the point for no one to know where I live?” Judai teased, walking over to his bed, completely forgetting about Edo.

“I'm sure I can be your exception.” Johan replied.

“Oh? Does that mean you’ll let me come over to your place too?”

“You’re welcome anytime, _Judai_.”

“Well then, I might have to take you up on that offer, _Johan_.”

Johan laughed, “Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

And when they hung up, Judai gave a soft sigh.

“Wow.” Edo breathed out, breaking the moment.

Judai now remembered that he wasn’t alone and he casually tossed Edo his phone back, watching the other easily catch it before it hit him in the face.

“You two are...” Edo trailed off, shaking his head.

Judai crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll let this one go, since you’re friends with Johan.”

Edo shrugged. “We’ve been working together for about a year now.” He eyed the other agent, “You ever work in Europe?”

Judai shook his head, “I’ve only been there once.”

Edo hummed. “Wanna spar until Johan gets here?”

Judai stood up, a sly grin spreading across his face. “Best two out of three?”

* * *

 

Johan walked into the unlocked home and huffed at the two in the middle of the room. They were breathing hard and there were things lying haphazardly around them, a couple things broken. “Are you guys ok?”

Judai, who had Edo pinned, grinned up at Johan and immediately jumped up from the other agent to walk to his friend. “He’s good.”

“So is he,” Edo remarked, getting up from the ground. They both looked like they’d seen better days, and Johan was only out for half an hour. It helped that he knew both of them were highly skilled in some martial arts.

“Glad you two bonded while beating each other up.” Johan laughed, “Next time I wanna watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They still flirt and they don't even know it :D  
> Or do they?  
> I didn't think I'd get this chapter out as fast as I did lol  
> Lemme know what you think! Also shoutout to Bella for the french help! My french is too rusty now adlfkjdf  
> I have some future team-ups already planned out >:D


	4. Chapter 4

“I'm not going to the ER.”

“You're going even if I have to drag you there.” Asuka placed her hands on her hips, daring Judai to contradict her. It was well past midnight and they’d just finished a mission so all Judai wanted to do was go home.

“I'm _fine_ ,” he insisted. He tried rolling his eyes but even though he felt a bit dizzy, he was sure he’d be able to walk this off.

“You clearly have a concussion. Go to the doctor.” She raised a brow at him, somehow threateningly. “Or I'll bring Ryou and Fubuki into this.”

Judai cringed. The last thing he needed was both of his handlers coming down here and dragging him to the nearest ER while reprimanding him about being careful during missions. He got enough of this already.

“Fine, fine. If it'll make you feel better.”

“This will make _you_ feel better.” She tapped away at her phone. “Text me with updates immediately.” She had a flight to catch in less than an hour and she should’ve already been at the airport but she stayed even when Judai insisted he was fine. It was for an assignment, Judai knew work came first and he knew she cared but he could take care of himself.

She called him a ride and once she was sure he would go to the ER—it wouldn't be the first time he said he would go and then he wouldn't—she headed out too.

So here Judai was, stuck in the waiting room at the closest ER. There were a couple extreme cases that came in right as he did so he had to wait and he was fine with that. This wasn’t even the first time he had a concussion or a possible one, he would be just _fine_.

Judai didn’t even know how much time passed before he felt like he should wake up.

“Oh man, if I have a concussion I really shouldn’t be sleeping right now.” Judai mumbled to himself as he sat up a little higher on the chair. He shook his head a little, wincing when he did. All this because he hadn’t been paying attention.

The door opened and a nurse stepped out but Judai wasn’t facing that direction so he didn’t see who it was.

“Ju...dai?”

“Wow I must be really out of it, I thought I just heard Johan.” Judai sighed, leaning his head back and wondering where the other spy was. He should text him to see if he was up, but it hurt his eyes to look at his phone screen so he settled for reminding himself to do it later.

“Judai,” came a voice right behind him.

Judai tilted his head back and looked up, staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. “Johan?”

Speak of the angel, there was Johan, in black scrubs and blue hair and eyes. He looked amused if also a little curious, a brow quirked and a hand on his hip while the other held his chart.

“How did you know I'd be here?” Johan asked because he'd been undercover for a hot minute but Judai really shouldn’t have _known_ since no one knew. Only his handler did.

“I didn’t, I have a concussion.” Judai gave a hesitant grin. “Probably.”

Johan sighed with a shake of his head. “Alright come on, let’s get you looked at.”

Judai stood up and the world swam a bit. “I can’t tell which of your eyes is prettier.”

Johan raised a brow at him, keeping an hand on him in case Judai started swaying. “Huh?”

“Your contacts, you wear green ones and blue ones right? Both look good on you. Great, actually.”

A fond smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, you most likely have a concussion.” He lead them back where he took his vitals before taking him to a bed in a room that had other occupants. Johan kept his voice low as he cleaned up a wound on Judai’s cheek and put a bandaid on it. “What happened?”

“Took a metal baseball bat to the head and then fell down the stairs.”

“Judai.”

“I know, rookie mistake.” He shrugged. “I got them eventually though.”

Johan shook his head. “We definitely need to get you looked at.”

Judai eventually got looked at and the doctor confirmed he had a mild concussion so once they gave him the rundown about what to do, they let him go once they concluded it wasn’t too terrible a couple hours later.

“Wanna come home with me?” Judai asked Johan as the undercover nurse walked him to checkout.

Johan cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. “My shift isn’t over for another eight hours.”

Judai pouted. “Then, after?”

Johan had been over a couple times already, to the large apartment that seemed far too much for just one person. “Alright. I’ll call you later.”

Judai grinned.

“But you better take it easy until then.”

“Yes doctor.” Judai replied easily.

Johan hid a snort. He lifted a hand and gently thumbed at the scratch on Judai’s cheek he'd treated earlier. “Be careful, alright?”

Judai smiled at him, slightly leaning into the touch. “I will.”

* * *

“Ice skating?” Judai asked as he walked down the streets of an unfamiliar city for another assignment. “You wanna go _ice skating_?”

Johan laughed, a soft, pleasant sound as the other sat on a train on the way back from a mission. “Why are you making it sound like a bad thing? You don’t like ice skating?”

Judai huffed, “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s that I’m bad at it.”

“Oh? I didn’t know there was something you were bad at.”

Judai playfully rolled his eyes. “I’m not perfect—”

“You are.”

Judai blushed because Johan was _ridiculous_ , “—but I can’t seem to stay upright on skates.”

“I would love to see that.” Johan sounded downright mischievous and Judai really liked it.

“Fine, you’ll see me.” Judai paused. “What are you bad at?”

“It’s cheating if I tell you, isn’t it?”

“Johan.”

“Let’s see. I can’t knit, or crochet.”

“Have you tried?”

“Going undercover has had me doing lots of things you wouldn’t expect.”

“This sounds like a segue way into some crazy things we’ve done.”

“We should get some alcohol for that.”

“You’re absolutely right.”

Johan hummed, “I’m also pretty bad with directions.”

Judai ducked into an alleyway so he could use the back entrance of a building. “How bad?”

“I was in France once and I was supposed to go to Lyon but I ended up in Montpellier.”

“How did that happen?” Judai laughed because that was a big difference.

Johan sounded sheepish. “I’m not quite sure.” He said something in German then went back to the phone, “I was supposed to go to Brazil at some point and ended up in Canada but I think that’s because I boarded the wrong plane.” He shrugged. “It happens.”

“Alright, I guess neither of us are perfect.”

“Aren’t we?”

Judai felt soft. “I’ll go ice skating with you.”

“I’ll make sure I use the gps on my phone so I don’t end up in the next city over.”

They said they’d text each other later to confirm the place and time, then hung up and went back to work.

* * *

“You really can’t stay upright,” Johan laughed as he watched Judai cling to the wall of the ice  rink like his life depended on it.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Judai whined as he struggled. He let go of the wall only to immediately fall down. He tried getting up many times and kept falling over.

Johan eventually took pity on him and easily skated over to help him up. He held a hand out and Judai took it, letting Johan pull him upright.

“Next time we hang out we’re going to do a scavenger hunt where I take away your gps.” Judai slipped and clung to Johan, who easily supported him and led him away from the wall.

Judai clung even tighter, “No wait, I need the wall.”

Johan had a firm grasp on his hand and an arm around his waist, “I won’t let you fall.”

“I will fall and take you and everyone else with me.”

Johan snorted, “Way to make that sound ominous.” He offered him a smile, “Let’s just ease into it.”

And Johan guided them around, keeping a strong, steady grip even when Judai slipped and tripped and threatened to fall over. Judai didn't know what it was about ice skating that made it so hard for him, but it felt fun just getting to glide around like this, with Johan's help.

“Do you trust me?”

“If I say yes are you about to do something that's gonna make me regret that?”

Johan gave him an innocent smile.

Judai sighed, slipping again but leaning into Johan before he could fall. “Of course I trust you.”

“Then, hold on ok?” Johan shifted them so he was holding onto Judai's hands instead, then he brought him in real close, so they stood face to face.

Johan laughed at the look of surprise on the other's face. “I've got you.”

And he released one of Judai's hands and spun Judai out so he was just barely in his reach. Judai yelped but before he could say anything, Johan spun him back in so they stood chest to back, Johan's other arm firmly around him.

Judai grinned.

It took a little while but eventually the two started skating more and more, a bit faster.

Eventually, they stopped in the middle of the rink, with Johan spinning Judai out then back in, until the two were standing face to face, chest to chest.

Judai smiled. “It’s not so bad, doing this with you.”

“Glad I could be of assistance.” Johan grinned back. He guided them back out to the edge of the rink and once he let go, Judai was a lot less wobbly on his feet. Until he skated a bit then threatened to fall over.

“It’ll be a long time before I agree to this again,” Judai said, once he finally slipped back and fell.

Johan laughed and helped him up.

* * *

Johan woke up and everything _hurt_. His bleary eyes refused to open all the way and they fluttered shut moments later. He could feel a sore throat and he shivered despite knowing the heater was on and he was under a very warm blanket.

He didn't even have the energy to groan as he turned a little, trying to find a position that would make his face hurt less. He only spent a few weeks out in the cold winter of Siberia, he thought he would be fine but it seems he didn’t take enough care of himself, and now he was paying for that.

He furrowed his brows—something was wrong, someone else was there, someone looming over him—so he reached a hand out—

Only to have a hand meet his, gently interlacing their fingers.

Another hand faintly thumbed at the space between his brows, setting it a moment on his forehead before moving down to his cheek.

“It’s just me,” came Judai’s soft voice.

Johan relaxed, leaning into the cold touch that felt so nice as Judai lowered their joined hands. Johan tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt so _heavy_ that he really couldn’t.

“Get some rest, alright?” Judai said, shuffling around a little. He held something out to Johan’s lips; a pill, he realized after a second.

Johan parted his lips and let Judai slip it inside, followed by letting him take a sip of water from a water bottle.

“It’s medicine,” Judai told him, “You’re running a fever. I’ll come wake you when it’s time for the next dose, ok?”

Johan groaned, “You don’t have to,” he weakly spoke, his voice rough as each word hurt his throat.

“But I want to,” Judai stood up from the bed. “I’m not the best cook, but I’ll make you some soup for when you wake, too.”

Johan settled into the pillow as best as he could. “Thanks, Judai.”

His eyes were still closed, so he didn’t see the fond look Judai gave him.

Judai stayed with him the rest of the day, waking him for his medicine and getting him to eat a bit. He monitored his fever, pleased when it finally started to break.

Johan finally had the strength to sit up by himself around midnight, for his last bit of food because some of his appetite returned, despite Judai telling him he should be sleeping. Judai sat beside him on the bed.

“Aren’t you worried you’ll get sick too?” Johan asked, voice still rough. It would take a few days before that went away, but he was glad he wasn’t running a high fever anymore.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Judai easily replied. He took the half-empty bowl of soup from Johan’s hands and gave him the water bottle to drink instead. Having Judai take care of him like this was nice, he was sure he would’ve just spent the whole day sleeping and prolong his cold and fever if not for his friend.

Judai watched him, waiting until Johan had laid back down and settled in his bed.

“I see you were keeping that from me,” Judai said, staring pointedly at him with an amused expression.

Johan blinked slowly, thinking for a moment. “Wha— _Oh_.”

Judai grinned cheekily. “They really _are_ beautiful.”

He was talking about Johan’s eyes.

His heterochromic, blue and green eyes.

“They’re too noticeable,” Johan replied softly, eyes starting to flutter shut. They would make it too easy to pin him down in his line of work, so he settled for always putting on contacts, both plano but one clear and one of the other color, just so it’d be easier to switch up, and so he could blend in a little easier.

Not many people knew about this, it was a secret he kept pretty well hidden.

It figured that Judai would be the one to find out first.

“You’re right, I couldn’t ever forget a pair of eyes that striking.”

Johan flushed, but he wasn’t sure if it was the remnants of the fever or because he was blushing. “ _Judai_.”

Judai grinned. “Get some rest, Johan. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Johan reached a hand out and Judai took it, squeezing it lightly. “Thanks, Judai.”

“Anytime.” He watched his friend fall into a peaceful slumber and made sure to have more medicine and tea and food ready for the morning.

He debated whether or not to sleep on the couch, but he found himself back in Johan’s room, leaning his head on the doorframe. The other agent was breathing deeply, a relief after seeing him cough and struggle to breath throughout the day.

Judai didn’t have a mission anytime soon, so he told himself stay here until Johan felt better. And if he stayed a few days after Johan was all better, then no one had to know except for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys thought I forgot about this story huh?  
> I already have the ending planned out (fun fact, I actually wrote the ending first, then worked my way backwards a bit before I finally figured out how to start this fic lmao) so we're soon getting to that point where the chapters finally meet, but I'm wondering if I should make this fic a tiny bit longer or should I just start bringing in the end?  
> I'm super sick rn so I'd appreciate any good luck vibes sent my way (why yes, that's also why I made Johan sick, I always make someone sick in a fic whenever I'm sick bc I want someone else to suffer with me lol jk jk)  
> See y'all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Fubuki spoke up.

“Literally no one asked you,” Asuka replied into her communicator as she and Judai ducked through the maze-like halls of the castle, avoiding gunfire.

“My baby sis is so mean to me,” Fubuki whined.

Asuka rolled her eyes. “Why couldn’t Ryou be my handler today?”

“Because this mission is delicate and I can’t risk Judai and Fubuki fooling around,” Ryou replied and they could practically hear him pinching the bridge of his nose at the oncoming headache.

Judai grinned. “I’ve never met a princess before.”

“Judai, focus,” Asuka said, ignoring her brother go on about his incredible disguises back in his day, which was just a few years ago when he and Ryou were the top agents in their company. “She’s been kidnapped and we don’t know if she’s hurt.”

The door beside them slammed open and Johan stepped out, guns raised to match the ones Judai and Asuka held up.

Johan smiled a second later, lowering his guns. “Fancy seeing you guys here.”

Judai and Asuka grinned back at him.

“That’s the bad feeling I had!” Fubuki protested in the background, “Asuka, stay away from him!”

Asuka turned off her communicator. “Glad you’re here. Keep Judai from being too reckless.”

“Hey,” Judai pouted as the three made their way down a hall thankfully empty of gunmen.

Johan laughed. “Don’t think even I can help him there.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Judai repeated but was secretly glad his friends got along well.

Johan said something in Russian to his communicator as he opened a door and followed Judai and Asuka down another hall.

Judai looked at him, a smile on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just like polyglots.” Judai could understand a few languages but he had a harder time speaking it, where it came so naturally to Johan. It was fun to hear him switch between several languages in a single instance.

“If you two are done flirting,” Asuka began, standing by a window and looking down at her watch that had a gps pointing to where the princess ought to be. “I think we’re here.”

Judai and Johan shared curious looks at the flirting bit but immediately flanked her, guns raised and ready for her to open the door.

“Hey, is your handler as uptight about teaming up like ours are?”

“I’m not uptight,” Ryou began, mildly insulted, “I’m just looking out for your safety.” He paused. “Fubuki _is_ uptight though.”

Fubuki protested in the background, and was ignored.

Johan shrugged. “He doesn’t care as long as I’m still being productive.” He listened to his handler speaking on the other end of the communicator. “He says we’re good together.”

Asuka looked fond. “I agree but we really need to focus on the mission.”

“Right,” the other two chorused, focusing on the door again.

Asuka kicked it open and walked in, a gun in either hand as Johan and Judai also walked in with guns raised.

About fifty people stood in the large, empty room—horrible place to keep a kidnapped princess, really—and Asuka noticed the princess sitting in the middle, surrounded by her captors and looking scared and a little ruffled, but otherwise unhurt.

The following gunfire that took out half of the bad guys left Asuka without any ammo in her guns. She threw one to hit someone in the back of their head and used the other gun to smack another person in the face.

The last ten men surrounding the princess looked at the weaponless Asuka, grinning because they thought she was doomed now.

Asuka gave them a flat look before casually flicking up the hem of her skirt and taking out two pistols from the tops of her thigh high stockings, tossing one over to the princess who elbowed her captor in the stomach and caught the pistol, turning it on them and taking one of her captors down.

The skirt was because it was supposed to be an undercover mission, but she needed backup and was feeling a little underdressed, but just a little, knowing she still had more weapons on her than most would expect.

“Whoa,” the other two agents breathed.

It took a few more minutes before the princess was safe, behind Asuka and protected by Johan and Judai on either side who doubled checked all the bad guys were down.

“We’re done, she’s safe,” Johan spoke into his ear piece. He walked over to Judai and they both headed towards Asuka who was quietly speaking with the princess, neither of which stopped looking at each other.

Asuka noticed them heading their way and she met them halfway. She cleared her throat, a very faint blush on her cheeks. “I’m gonna go ahead and stay with the princess for a bit, you know, to make sure she’s ok. You two go on ahead.”

Judai blinked. “Huh? Why? She’s clearly fine—”

Johan lightly elbowed him, because _clearly_ Asuka’s got a crush, and he grinned at Asuka as he put an arm around Judai, guiding him back out. “We’ll meet you outside.”

Judai let himself be led out but he looked up in confusion at Johan. “But she seemed fine—”

“Oh Judai.”

Asuka pretended she couldn’t hear them and went back to the princess.

The princess who shyly tucked a lock of her long, dark, wavy hair behind her ear when Asuka neared. “Thank you, for everything.”

Asuka stared into beautiful indigo eyes and her breath caught. “Y-yeah.”

* * *

“Your bad feeling was your sister possibly eloping with a princess,” Ryou smirked.

Fubuki cried, “ _Asukaaaa_.”

* * *

“What part of the world is literally on fire are you not getting?”

Judai huffed into his phone, “I’m on _vacation_ , y’know, the one you _forced me to take_ because I had too many hours accumulated?”

Johan chuckled, laying next to Judai on the bed as he tapped away on his phone. Judai was laying on his stomach beside him, propped up on a pillow and speaking with his handlers.

“There’s another bad guy trying to take over the world,” Ryou continued, regretting having convinced Judai to take some time off because the spy had immediately called up Johan and they disappeared off the face of the earth. Ryou couldn’t even track him by his phone and had to grudgingly admit he was mildly impressed.

“And just like all the others I’m sure there’s plenty of capable people taking care of it.” Judai playfully stuck his tongue out at Johan who put down his phone and turned on his stomach until he and Judai were shoulder to shoulder, Johan using the other pillow to prop himself up too. “Like Asuka.”

“Asuka’s on a date.”

“With the princess?” Judai paused, “Wait, how come you’re not trying to get her to come back in?”

“She said she would as soon as her date is done.”

“Then there you go, the world will be safe again. Keep me updated and all that.” And Judai hung up.

He and Johan shared a look and giggled softly.

“O’Brien’s out trying to get Edo and me to help bring this guy down too,” Johan said as they looked at Judai’s screen which returned to the video they were watching earlier.

“I’m sure this bad guy of the week will be taken out soon and we won’t even have to do anything.” Judai said, convinced that the world would be just fine without them.

The two had been talking about taking a break and once Judai’s handlers forced him to take some time off, he and Johan made plans to take a vacation together since he also had plenty of hours accumulated.

And here they were, in a hotel in Mexico. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary except that it was exceptionally well protected after Johan went through it, putting up blockers that would hide any and all signals from being tracked. They both made sure the room was stocked with weapons they could use in case they got attacked. Anyone careless and stupid enough to break into their room would be walking into a literal minefield and they were prepared for just about anything. For now, they’d been relaxing in bed, going out to eat and just walking around, talking about everything and nothing.

It was nice, spending time together without having a mission at hand.

Surely, the world would survive another three days, which was how much longer they planned on being here.

Johan stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless and dressed in swim shorts. “Let’s go to the beach.”

Judai hopped off the bed and rushed around to get ready.

They were sitting in the sand later that night, feet just out of range of the tide, Judai and Johan with their shoulders pressed against each other, looking up at the stars.

Judai’s phone had been vibrating all day so he left it back at their hotel room. Johan had his on silent because his handler had told him he would only contact him again if things got too out of hand.

If their fingers brushed every once in a while as they sat, or as they walked, they didn’t say anything and just smiled at each other.

Eventually, three days later, the world was still in peril, and Judai sighed as he gathered his gear as Johan did the same. The hotel room was back to being harmless and normal. 

“Ready?”

Johan reloaded another gun. “Ready when you are.” He was decked out in his usual outfit, with his kevlar-infused suit and boots, all of which he used to hide plenty of knives, guns, and extra weapons.

Judai for once, was dressed similarly to him, after finally deciding to humor Johan and wearing his protective suit too, especially since they were about to drop into a literal battlefield.

Seems like this bad guy of the week had done his homework and was a little bit more successful than his predecessors.

Judai watched Johan put in a plano, clear contact and a plano, green contact so his eyes matched.

Judai had enjoyed seeing that lovely heterochromic gaze when it was just the two of them and missed it now.

They walked out to a motorcycle parked outside the hotel in an alleyway, covered. They’d only brought one, thinking it would be fine like that and Judai didn’t mind riding with him. He liked letting Johan doing the driving for him. Johan pulled off the cover and tossed it into the trash beside them. Johan took out a helmet for Judai then put his own on too. He hopped on first and Judai hopped on after him, wrapping his arms around Johan’s waist and leaning into him.

The plan was for Johan to drive them up to where they needed to be and drop Judai off earlier so they could tag team the bad guys from different locations.

Asuka and Edo had texted them saying they were coming in too and the four of them were coordinating to drop in on the bad guy and his team.

Johan glanced back at Judai as the engine hummed to life, a gps in the motorcycle ready to guide him to their destination. “Next time we need a longer vacation.”

Judai cheekily replied,  “Will the world survive if we take a longer vacation?”

Johan laughed as he drove into the night, the world speeding by them in a blur. “We’ll just have to find out.”

* * *

Johan raked a hand through his wet hair, noting the longer ends and how he was due for a cut soon.

He slipped into a pair of sweatpants and walked out of the room, heading into the living room where Judai sat on the couch with a laptop on his lap, quickly typing on it.

“I just made a bet with Manjyome that we could break in and out of a bank faster than he could.”

Johan snorted, “Careful Judai, that might become your villain origin story.”

Judai grinned. “I’d be a scary villain.”

“You would,” Johan conceded, picturing the agent gone rogue, easily bringing people and organizations to their knees. “If you’re convincing enough, I’d join you.”

Judai looked excited at the thought. “Imagine both of us going dark.”

They had had long talks that lasted well into the night, into the morning, about why they did what they did. They knew things about each other they hadn’t uttered to anyone else before. It was comforting, having someone to share some of that weight with.

They knew there wasn’t a single chance it would happen, for either of them to go dark.

“I don’t think the world is ready for that.”

“Good thing that’ll never happen.”

Johan looked at the screen, reading over the messages Judai and Manjyome were sending. “Tell him we’ll do it this weekend.”

Judai cheered. “Oh, he’s _so_ gonna lose.”

* * *

Ryou cleared his throat, then kept going with the mission briefing.

Fubuki wouldn’t stop staring.

Manjyome sighed, knowing the bright pink hair he was sporting was going to make it a little difficult to blend in an undercover assignment. Honestly, he was lucky he got off so easy, with those two he thought he’d have to do something much worse and embarrassing, so this wasn’t so bad.

Damn Judai and Johan though, those two were scary. “It’ll wash out in a month.” Then he was going to have to dye his now bleach blond hair back to its original black. All that was going to be a pain.

The three of them had picked out the most challenging bank to break into in their city and Judai won by a few seconds on Johan, and both of them won by a few minutes on Manjyome when he’d been sure it wouldn’t be _humanly_ possible to beat his time.

He guessed they should all be grateful Johan and Judai were good guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey been a hot minute since I got a chance to update this but here it is !  
> If I had to guess, maybe just like 2 or 3 chapters left ? I'm not sure, it might be more or it might be less ?  
> We'll have to see !  
> Btw I'm so here for lgbt Asuka :D

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I'm having fun with :D  
> Watch me run from all fight scenes lmao  
> This will hopefully be a short fic? But y'all know I can never seem to stick to my original plans lol  
> Shoutout to Emerald and Bella for coming up with a title for me <3  
> Come find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk more spiritshipping with me!


End file.
